Not Everyone Falls in Love at First Sight, Pop-Star
by perksofbeingapshycopath
Summary: The RowdyRuffs are taking a break of their music business, and they go to high school with the girls. They end up hosting a battle of the band that the girls compete in but the girls go under different names. Sorry bad summary. But please read.
1. Thing to know before the story

Some thing to know about the story you are about to read.

The characters names are different but you will understand farther in the story.

Chloe is Buttercup.

Maria is Blossom.

Angle is Bubbles.

Chloe, Maria, and Angle are there regular names.

Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles are their stage names.

RowdyRuffs are the same and famous. They are going to the high school at the girls are going at .

Thats all!

Next chapter is the actual story


	2. Chapter 1

We walk toward the school my sister chattering about random thing. I stayed quiet like usual. I had my hair up in a high pony tail, my black glasses, my side swiped bangs to my right, and the longer parts of the bang to the sides of my face. I had a simple black shirt, dark colored denim jeans and black converse. I had a bit of makeup just a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and a very light tint of red for lipstick.

I looked at my sisters who had their skirts in their signature color, a white tank top and a blue small jacket over it. They had their signature colored make up which contains mascara, pink lip stain, blush, foundation and all that other crap... They had they're figures something like an hourglass. I had small curves.

I looked horrible next to them. They saw me looking at them and giggled to one another. I blushed, gripped the handle of my backpack and looked down and continued walking. I had my head down and blocked out most if my surroundings. I checked the time and saw that we were early, which rarely happens. I went to sit by my self on the glass. I put in my headphones and listen to a random song that came on which was wonderland by Ke$ha.

- Butch P. O. V. -

As soon as I had my foot out of the door I was flocked with girls around me. Ugh, I don't like anyone of these girls. They are all too clingy or dresses like prostitutes that's not cute at all. I tried to walk away but I was still surrounded. I looked around and saw all the girls surrounding me and my brothers.

I rolled my eyes but in the corner I saw a girl with raven black hair like mine sitting by herself? She looked at me and my brothers but what surprised me was that she was laughing AT US! She stood up and dusted her pants grabbed something from her backpack a mirror, checked her lips stick and walked towards us.

All the girls moved out of her way in terror, some scowled and others where just staring at her. I looked in astonishment!

She pulled a clipboard from her backpack. "The RowdyRuffs?" She said. Her voice was very light and pretty but she sounded so disinterested in us.

"Yes," Brick replied.

"Please follow me, I will take you to the office. Or do you have your schedule already?"

"No we weren't able to get our schedule," Boomer explained.

She nodded. "Alright pop-stars lets go." She walked, we were all confused but walked with her. Soon enough we were at the office.

She walked in waved at the lady behind the desk and went behind the desk as well. We tried to follow her. But the lady put up a hand to stop us.

"Regular students are not able to go behind the desk," she explained. "She is able to because of her record with us. I'd advise you to stay there and not talk about this."

We only nodded and the girl came back. "I have all your schedules, it seem we have almost the same class." She nodded grudgingly, like she didn't want anything to do with us. "Follow. First class is homeroom, second is writing, third is art, fourth is lunch, firth is music, Brick you have study hall for sixth, Boomer you have dance,Butch you have tech, then we all have science and lastly math." She said that as we walked to the first class. "Sit where you like."

She left us and went to sit by herself in the back?

A little old women came in. She spotted us and said in a cheery voice, "Who are these cute little boys!" The girl laughed but came back towards us.

"Ms. Keene where are your glasses?" she said smiling at the old woman.

"Oh right!" Ms. Keene pulled out her glasses and looked at us. "Oh my! What good looking boy we have here!" She giggled. "Well boys introduce yourself to the class then you may pick your seats." We turned to the class.

Brick stepped up and said, "My name is Brick Johnsen nice to meet you all."

Next Boomer, "My name is Boomer Johnsen."

Lastly me, "I'm Butch."

All the girls giggled and whispered. Some were talking about how the girl came in with us. Ms. Keene looked at the class and they all shut up, the girl went back to her seat and took out supplies for whatever they were working on.

"Take a seat boys, I'll come over and explain what we are working on," she said as wrote some things on the board. We looked around and saw a few seats away that weren't taken.

"Lets sit with the girl," Boomer said. "She looks lonely."

Both me and Brick shook our head but went to sit with her anyways.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want pop-stars?"

"Um c-can we sit with you?" Boomer stuttered.

She looked suprise but nodded slowly. "Sure."

The teacher came and explained what we had to do. We went to work. I stopped and looked at her. "You never told us your name?" I said.

"How rude! I must have forgot I'm sorry my name is Chloe,"she said with a faint smile.

Soon enough our class ended and we gathered our stuff and walked out once we were in the hallway. Chloe was a few steps behind us. People kept bumping into her and rusling her hair and glasses. They were also glaring at her and calling her names, then I saw two girls came up to us. One with red hair and one with blonde hair. They yanked Chloe away from us and started to yell at her. Chloe had her head down and was twiddling with her thumb. They came back, Chloe with a hurt look on her face.

"Butch, Boomer, Brick these are my sisters, Maria and Angel." Chloe said in a sad voice.

They looked nothing a like Chloe, Chloe was beautiful they were okay. In my opinion of course but Brick and Boomer though other wise they were practically drooling.

Chloe clear her throat and said, "We have to go to class."

* * *

Chapter one complete. I hope you liked it, chapter two will be up soon. Its short but each chapter will be longer than the one before. c:


	3. Chapter 2

The first chapter was just how they met.

- Chloe's (Buttercup)P. O. V.-

I hate them... Not really. I admire them, their so pretty and I'm not. But moping about it won't help at all. My sisters can always win people over with a smile, I can't. But anyways they always had that affect on people. I guess you're wondering about why I dislike them. Well you see, we use to be really close... But it all changed when we were seventh grade

-flashback time-

I walked down the halls excited to see my sisters, we are going to have so much fun! I can't wait we are going to have band practice and I'll make snacks and well have fun. I was about to turn the corner when I heard my sisters voice.

I stopped and peered over the corner and saw they were taking to some of people that came over to listen to us play.

"Haha I can't believe that Chloe thinks were her friend," one girls said as she reapplied her make up.

"But aren't you? You alway compliment her snacks and how she sings." Angel says in her bubbly voice.

"No we tolerate her, she's to annoying," said another girl.

"Yea, plus she always wears pants and no make up. She always looks so ugly," said Maria with her know it all voice.

"Maria! She is your sister your suppose to be nice to her!" Angel said surprised.

"Well she is. Nothing but a bother to me," Maria huffed.

I felt tears in my eyes, I looked down at my clothes. My regular shorts and green baggy t-shirt. What's wrong with what I wear. At least Angel is sticking up for me.

I heard another voice, "and her hair! She looks so stupid with short hair! She also looks to fat. And she bites her nails that's a really bad habit of hers."

I touched my hair with one hand and I looked at my nails there's nothing wrong with biting your nails when their really long, it's hard to play guitar with long I looked at my body, I'm not fat. I'm at a good weight for my age and height.

"And another thing!-" I walked out with a bright smile. And walked over to them.

"What other thing?" I asked playing dumb.

"Um- the other thing was that- Justin Bieber is super cute!" She stuttered over her words.

"Anyways we can have band practice I have I study for a test," I said.

"Can't you do that after?" One asked.

"No I have a study group meeting at the park in a few minutes. Gotta dash," I said and ran off.

-end of flash back-

Do you see?

The verbal abuse I took that day and every other day. Soon enough Maria yelled at me every day for the little mistakes I make. Always screeching at me to be like her, Angel stop defending me. They both went a cold shoulder and there was only one thing I could do wonder what I did to make them so angry at me. I don't think it was anything I did it was the girls in seventh grade.

Our little band was called the Powerpuff Girls. We use to preform at parties and stuff under different names. Maria was Blossom wearing a big pink bow on the top of her ponytail, Angel was Bubbles wearing two pigtails, and I was Buttercup with my hair always down and my bangs in my face instead of the side swept look. We would wear matching dress in our favorite color.

That all stopped with that one single conversation, I became more awkward and socially impair. My sisters became more and more cold to me. But when Maria wasn't in the house with us, Angel would be nice to me. I got tired of that bullshit so I left.

I asked my dad if u could get an apartment by myself to get ahead in life. At first my dad was confused but agreed to it. I was still 12 so I got a job and worked for a local supermarket and helped to pay the rent. I then turned 15 and was able to pay for the rent by myself and finally felt independent, then my dad told me I still had to walk with my sisters to school.

At first I refused. I didn't understand why, I didn't want to be near them. But he said it was because they also wanted to move out but they never worked a day in their life so I could talk them out of it.

I did but they said they wanted to live with me. Of course we had a big argument and I won at the end. But beside that, they betrayed my trust.

I'm not sure I'm ever going to let them win it back.

* * *

-Month later-

*Butch P. O. V.*

Over this month that I've gotten to know Chloe, I've notice she is always bullied, but always takes it.

She is also very mysterious, she gets nervous easily, and is almost always wearing a sweater, but when she isn't she is wearing a baggy long-selves and is super scary at times. But she hasn't even given me her number or house address. My brothers have more luck...

They have girlfriends already, they got their numbers as know where they live. But one thing I found out with this she doesn't live with her sisters she lives in an apartment somewhere near them.

When ever I talk about her sisters she clenches her fist and smiles sadly.

Right now I was sitting at my desk with my notebook and pen smiling at my handy work.

"Thats not bad," I heard someone say. Turned and punched them.

"God damn!" They grunted. I looked and saw Boomer.

"What have I told you before Boomer!" I said.

"I forget!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and helped him up. He smirked although he was just punched. I raised and eyebrow then realized he saw what I was writing, I blushed red. "Butchie boy has a crush in Chloe!"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"That's a good song though, you should sign it," he said. I nodded a no. "Come on! She'll love it!" I laughed. "Okay your right. But all the same. We can invite the girls to the next concert we're going to have on Saturday and we can perform it together."

"Um sure why not?" I said.

"Great well show the song to the producer an Brick and get it all done!" I smiled in how excited he was. "But first we got to go and meet the girls for lunch!"

- Chloe's (Buttercup) P. O. V.-

I entered the Web. The Web was a entertainment and eating kinda thing. I entertain and people eat, it payed really good. I went backstage and went into my dressing room and change out of my pants and t-shirt into a dress that went under my knees, it had two layers one was dark green and over it was black, and in the middle was a black belt. I applied more some more eyeliner that made my eyes pop and took off my glasses and put in clear contacts. I let my hair down and brushed it out so it was straight I put on black heels. And walked out. I walked on to the stage and smile a lot of people came to see me everyday.

I guess they loved my program, I looked at the front door then saw my sisters come in with Brick, Boomer, and Butch. There was only one table left for them to sit in, in the front row. I shallow hard, shit.

I put in a smile, "hello the web!"

They all said "hey!"

"Okay this first song I need a guy! A male that will come up hear and sing. Come on, I won't bite," I said.

Butch, Brick and Boomer came up.

"Sweethearts I only need one to sing with me. You discuss I'll get a mic," I smiled and went to get a mic. I came back and saw Butch was standing there. I whispered to him, "Do you know You're My Only Shorty?"

He nodded, I smiled, I pointed at the lights girl Rebecca and the light went black, I looked at the band and nodded with my fingered I did ' 1234'.

_Me: _

_First night was crazy and today it's setting in_

_Did you really mean it and could you say it again?_

_Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone_

_Come on, ring, ring, ring_

I put my hand on his shirt brought him close to me as to kiss but I turned my head away. I let go and walked away to another side of the stage.

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid_

_But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart_

_Just give me one guarantee,_

_I'm the only girl you see_

_What you say, boy_

As I said that I moved my hips so that they swayed and move so my I looked some what seducing rather than my awkward self. Butch came up behind me and hugged me. I laughed and grabbed his hands and pushed them away and put my hands and his chess and pushed him lightly away.

**Butch:**

**You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty**

**I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you**

**You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only**

**You're my only shorty,**

He tries to move closer to me, but I skipped away slightly to one of the bass players and danced around with her. I turn to look at him with my hand up as if we were arguing for the next line.

_Me:_

_Am I your only shorty?_

He came in from of him on his knees and hands in front of him as to beg.

**Butch:**

**You're my only shorty**

_Me: _

_Am I your only shorty? _

He stood up.

**Butch: **

**I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa **

**You're my only, you're my only**

**You're my only, you're my only shorty**

I sated dancing and he came up behind me and we dance together.

_Me: _

_Am I your only shorty? _

_Every day and night you got an open invitation, _

_whoa _

_As long as I'm your one and only destination _

_Fly with me, _

_I'll be your fantasy, oh, yeah _

Then I pushed him away and put my hands on his shirt and pushed him away.

_You're in demand but baby, baby, _

_so am I _

_But if you're weak and try to sneak _

_I'll have to tell you bye, bye _

_I'm a put you on the spot _

_Am I your only girl or not? _

_What you say, boy, woo_

He put up in defence and sang the next line.

**Butch: **

**You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty **

_Me: _

_Am I your only, yeah? _

**Butch: **

**I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you **

**You're my only, you're my only, **

**you're my only one and only **

We started to lean forward and backwards. Every time he sang he lean forwards and I lean back. And vice versa.

_Me: _

_Am I your only? _

**Butch: **

**You're my only shorty, **

_Me: _

_Am I your only shorty? _

**Butch: **

**You're my only shorty, **

_Me: _

_Am I your only shorty? _

I pushed him away swayed my hips and crossed my arms. He started to dance around me.

**Butch: **

**I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, **

_whoa _

**You're my only, you're my only, **

**you're my only, you're my only shorty**

I rolled my eyes and walked away with him close behind me. I danced around with another girl guitarist.

_Me: _

_Am I your only shorty? _

_Please, baby, please, give me _

_All your attention, say it _

_Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction _

_I gotta be the only one for your affection, _

_oh yeah _

He grabbed my hips and pulled me away. I turned my heard and looked at him like what!

Me:

Am I your only shorty?

Butch:

You're my only shorty,

Me:

Baby, come clean

Butch:

I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh

You're my only, you're my only,

you're my only, you're my only shorty

I walked away looking at the audience who was in awe. I put my arm up and dance as other dancers came on stage. I turn yo look at him with my arms up like 'what's good.' With my girl dancers behind me as backup. Butch had the same but boy back up dancers. As we started to sing the dancers went to there partner and started to dance as they were mad but actually they're happy like usual. I did the same.

_Me:_

_Am I your only shorty?_

**Butch: **

**You're my only shorty,**

_Me: _

_am I your only shorty?_

**Butch: **

**You're my only shorty,**

_Me: _

_am I your only shorty? _

**Butch: **

**You're my only shorty, **

_Me:_

_baby, come clean _

**Butch: **

**I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh **

**You're my only, you're my only, **

**You're my only, you're my only shorty **

_Me: _

_A__m I your only shorty? Am I your only, am I your only?_

_Yeah, tell me, am I your only, yeah, shorty?_

Butch pulled me by the hips and hugged me from behind we danced together like that.

**Butch: **

**Yes you are, yes you are **

**Wanna hear you say, yeah **

I pushed him away. And put my arm around his waist and out his arm around my shoulder. As I sang the next line.

_Me: _

_Am I your only shorty? _

The song ended all the dancers, Butch and I went to the front and bowed as all the crowd was on there feet applauding us. I hugged Butch and waved him off to his seat and continued with my set. It was 5-6:30. I covered a few songs and had little kids come up and sing with me and dance they had fun. I hope. My sisters and the boys were still there looking at me while I preform. It was 6:25. I drinked for my water bottle.

"Alright it was great to perform for you guys great crowd! And this is my last song before my friend Shelly comes out and takes over! Anyways this an original song called, Salute. Ladies this goes to all of you."

I looked at Rebecca and the lights went green and black. I took a stance and waited till it was the time to sing while I waited I danced. I looked at my sisters and boys they looked surprised but impressed. I'm going to dance throughout this song.

_Ladies all across the world _

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits _

_If you with me, lemme see your hands _

_Stand up and salute _

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_Ladies all across the world _

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits _

_If you with me, lemme see your hands _

_Stand up and salute _

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_It's who we are _

_We don't need no camouflage _

_It's the female federal _

_And we're taking off If you with me, women lemme hear you say _

_Ladies all across the world _

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits _

_If you with me, lemme see your hands _

_Stand up and salute _

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_Attention! (Salute) _

_Attention! (Salute) _

_Attention! (Huh!) _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_Sisters we are everywhere _

_Warriors, your country needs you _

_If you ready ladies, better keep steady _

_Ready, aim, shoot it _

_Don't need ammunition, on a mission _

_And we'll hit you with the truth _

_Divas, Queens, we don't need no man, salute! _

_Sisters we are everywhere _

_Warriors, your country needs you _

_If you ready ladies, better keep steady _

_Ready, aim, shoot it _

_Don't need ammunition. _

_On a mission _

_And we'll hit you with the truth _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_It's who we are _

_We don't need no camouflage _

_It's the female federal _

_And we're taking off If you with me, women lemme hear you say _

_Ladies all across the world _

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits _

_If you with me, lemme see your hands _

_Stand up and salute _

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

I grabbed a few of my background dances and pointed for them to follow me to dance down. I pointed to at an all boy table who were laughing. We jumped down in heels and went to dance in front of them the rest of the girls stayed on the stage we went to the table. Went I said salute we slammed our hands on the table.

_Attention! (Salute) _

_Attention! (Salute)_

_ Attention! (Huh!) _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_You think we're just pretty things _

_You couldn't be more wrong _

_We standing strong, we carry on_

_Knock us but we keep moving on _

_we're moving up, yeah_

_Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake _

_(Backup singers:yeah!)_

We went to another table and dance one with all girls. "When I say attention you will salute!then dance." I said and went to another table and danced and started to song the next lines.

_Attention! _

_Attention! _

The table I was just at stood up and saluted. A few of my background dancers saluted back and grabbed them to dance.

_Individuals! _

_Originals! _

_Huh! _

_Lemme hear you say _

_Ladies all across the world _

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits _

_If you with me, lemme see your hands _

_Stand up and salute _

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_Attention! (Salute) _

_Attention! (Salute) _

_Attention! (Huh!) _

_Representing all the women, salute, salute! _

_(Backup singers:_

_Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun_

_Let us stand together _

_And remember, men fight great, but women are greater fighters) _

We went back to the stage and the girls that weren't my backup dancers went to the front of the stage and continue to dance with our rhythm.

_Huh! _

_Representing all the women. _

All my background dancers disappeared as I said the line before.

_Salute, salute! _

The girls turned to me and saluted and stayed still. I slowly raised my arm and saluted back and yelled, "Dismissed!"

And walked off the stage. There was a standing ovation. I went back out with my background dancers and bowed. "Thank you have a nice night!" I waved and left into my dressing room.

I changed took of my contacts, pulled my hair back up, change into my jeans, T-shirt and hoodie. I also took of my makeup but re-applied my lipstick. I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Rebecca!" She responded.

"Come in!" I said as I hide behind the curtain.

Once I heard the door close I peeked out and saw she was by her self. "What's up?" I came out from behind the curtain.

"Buttercup there is a boy to see you, says his name is Butch he would like to see you." She said.

My face went pale. "No I do not want to see him, I don't have time for people who just want my phone number," I said. "Please tell him to leave. It would be very much appreciate, I'm very tired." I said to her she nodded and went to tell him.

I waited the next ten minute then left from the back and ran home. No one can find out I work there. No one can find out I'm Buttercup. It's time for a good nights rest.

* * *

End of chapter 2 so Chloe (Buttercup) has a secret life. Where she preform for money and is super secretive about her whole life. Chloe is her regular name that everyone calls her by, but when she on stage she's someone else named Buttercup. And Butch is just confused.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm a loser and I can update on the same day. However enjoy! c:

* * *

- Chloe's (Buttercup) P.O.V.)-

I woke up and smile it was the weekend and I have work later today. This is a good thing for me. I went to my closet to pick what to wear for the performance. I played some music in the background Sleeping With Sirens - Sorry, I loved that song. I finally picked on a black shirt that was a few inches above my knees black stockings that have kitty faces on the top hemn, my black boots/heels, and my white shirt with a black flower pattern. My regular make-up and hair down. If I wore this to school, I would be a different person.

Anyways I went to the kitchen and made waffles, cereal, and apple. Very simple, I like simple things. I tied my hair up in my regular high ponytail and brought in my notebook thinking of random lyrics, just jotting them down as i eat my food. I doodled around the lyrics, I heard my phone ring and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Angel aka Bubbles.

I picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Buttercup," she giggled. "I think I saw you!"

"Yeah, yesterday,"I said chewing on my apple.

"No at the place called The Web. Have you heard of it?" I went pale.

I hesitated to say, "No, I haven't."

"You big fat lair!" she screamed. "It was you! You sang your song Salute! You sang part of it to me last time!"

"I could have gave it away!" I pointed.

"She was wearing the dress I gave you on Christmas!"

"Shit!" I mumble. "Okay it was me don't tell anyone! Please!"

She giggled.

"Bubbles I'm serious! No one need to know I work there or that I sing." Bubbles she had always regretted treating me bad. She alway tried to make it better, by buying me gifts, and thing like that. But I haven't said that I accept her apology or anything like that. I accept the gift though if not it would be bad manners... Also she would cry no one would want that.

"Okay but I got to talk with you!" she said.

"Uhh sure after work at the Web I'll be performing again so you can come and wait of you can come at 6:20 thats when I'll be done with my shift," I explained.

"When do you start?" she asked.

"At 5," I said.

"I'll be there!"

"Alright see you then," I said and hung up. I sighed and checked the time, 1:43. I guess I can go to the store. I put on jean and a hoodie and walked out of my apartment with my wallet, phone and keys. I walked down to the store that was a few blocks away. Once I got there I grabbed one of the little baskets and went through the alias, picking the food I'll eat for the week. I felt a hand grabbed me from behind and cover my mouth.

no not today! I elbowed them and grabbed their arm and twisted it, flipping them over.

"Hey Chloe, ugh, nice seeing you to." My eyes open to see Butch on the floor clutching his stomach. I kneeled down to help him up.

"You're an idiot!" I helped him up and picked up what we dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying things like other people," he said wincing.

"Oh okay, bye," I said and started to walk away. But he grabbed my arm, I flinched and pulled away my arm. I turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"You flipped me over and walk away? Thats mean! At least buy me ice-cream," he whined.

"It was you're own fault, why did you grab me from behind and cover my mouth," I said. He stayed quiet. I smirked. "Thats what I thought... But if it makes you feel better I'll buy you an ice-cream cone."

He smiled, "Deal." I nodded and walked around picking things to eat. He did the same. Soon enough I had things to eat for a week.

I looked at him, "You done?" He nodded. "Lets go."

We walked to the check out and I placed my things first then his. We walked to the ice cream parlor a little farther down the block, Butch put on his hood and sunglasses. We walked down the road, I stopped at one dress store and saw a dress that was so pretty.

"Do you want that?" he asked.

"I would like it but its too much," I said sadly. "Oh well come on to the ice cream parlor!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ice-cream parlor.

I bought him one and payed. "There better?"

"Very much thank you!" he said eating. "Aren't you going to get one?"

"I don't like sweets," I said. Mostly because I would make sweets for the girls that came over. I never made a single cake or sweet any more. "Anyways I gotta go, bye."

I walked away.

He ran up behind me, "Wait up!" I stopped.

"What is it?" I said getting annoyed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dress store.

"Get the dress you wanted." He said. I made a confused look. "Go on!"

"No, I can accept a dress like that cost that much!" I argued back.

"Oh but you can! Go and get the stupid dress!"

"NO," I said. I looked at him and saw his cheeks were pink.

One of the workers came up to us. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I'm offering to buy this young woman a dress and she refuses," Butch said.

"Miss, the nice lad is offering to buy you a dress..." she looked me up and down. "And by the looks of it you need it."

I blushed in red. I yanked my arm out of Butch's hand and ran out of the stupid store. I to my apartment as fast as I could. I could hear Butch yelling my name but I hid behind the door. I waited til he pasted my apartment building and then I ran up the stairs for my apartment.

I stored my produce into the fridge and the cupboards.I looked at the time 2:45. I have to pass the time... I went to my room with all my instruments and played around with the cords to figure out the beat I want for my new songs.

I ended up finishing a few songs by the time it was 4:50. I grabbed my clothes and went to the Web. I clocked in and went to my dressing room changed into my outfit and head off to the stage.

* * *

- Angel's (Bubbles) P.O.V-

I went to the Web excited to see Chloe perform and to tell her about the big competition. I took a table and ordered somethings to eat. I saw the light flash and she appeared out of nowhere, "Hello web!"

"Hey," the crowd said back.

"Lets get the show started!" with that lights flashed and the background dancers were behind her and dude was standing next to her and her hand were on her hips, slowly she raised the mic to her lips and started to sing.

"Hey baby..."

-Time lasp-

I didn't even notice the time. I was so entertain by her voice and her show.

"Thank you so much! That was my last song of the night! I hoped you enjoyed," she waved and the light flashed black then turned black on and she was gone.

I paid for my food and went to where the behind the stage and asked if I could see Buttercup. After the girl asked she came back and said I was able to meet her. I went through the crowd of boys and into the dressing room and saw that she was already out of her cute outfit. Awe.

"So whats up Bubs?" she asked as she put her glasses back on.

"So apparently there is going to be a singing competition!" I said excitedly.

"So?" she said unimpressed and drank water.

"You can compete! Maybe we can bring out the old band-" I started.

"No," she said.

"But-"

"Sweet little Bubbles, there is a reason I stopped being in the band," she explained.

"Can we at least audition?"

"Sure Bubbles," she said. "Just if Blossom and you do all the singing I'll just play."

My face dropped. "But-"

"Those are my conditions okay?" she said. I nodded. "Alright call me so I know."

"Alright! Bye!" I said and walked out of the dressing room and walked to my house. How am I going to tell Blossom this...?

* * *

The end of Chapter 3, hoped you.

The song isn't mine, it wasn't even a verse but if you want to hear the song it called, Move by Little Mix.

I love the reviews you guys are giving me thanks so much and if you want to request songs for the girls to sing just send me the name and artist and I'll see if I can work it into the story.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

- Chloe's (Buttercup) P.O.V -

I was surprised when the phone rang.

"You don't know anything

Or what I've been through,"~

I picked up, "Hello?"

"Chloë HOW COULD YOU TELL ANGEL THOSE TERMS WITHOUT ME!" Maria squealed in anger. "I could have…" She mumbled off.

"Maria with out without you those would have been my terms. So either you agree with my terms or not. I don't really care." I said.

"Ugh, whatever. Just come over, with you're bass, we'll figure out a song or whatever," Maria said with annoyance in the tone of her voice as if I'm the bad guy.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes," I said and hang up.

Let's see how this goes. I put on my shoes, tied my hair, and went to put my bass up in a case. I went back to the front door and head out.

- Maria's (Blossom) P.O.V. –

Did she just hang up on me?! Ugh oh well. I went to lie on my bed and sighed. Why did I act that way? Why do I always act like this? Why can't I be like Angel or Chloe? I want to be like Angle she's always so nice. I've always known that they were nice to each other behind close doors. Chloe was always like how she acted. When I found out that, she thought I didn't like her I laughed, but actuality it's the opposite. I've always wanted to be like her or something like her… However, in the end I let my jealousy turn into anger and hatred. I ended up hating her so much that… I made her move away. I sighed, oh well no time to cry over it now. Even if I try to take to her, she would never let me.

I stood up, went over to my bookshelf, and grabbed an old notebook with a logo of our band on the cover. In the inside, where horrible songs written by ten-year olds none of the less one of us could get inspiration and make a song or something.

Our interments were still in the basement, they still worked Angel mad e sure of that.

"Ding! Dong!"

It was the doorbell, I went to answer it. The notebook stills my hand. It's probably Chloe. I open the door and sure enough, she was standing there, straight and tall as ever.

"Yo!" was all she said and walked in. "In the basement?"

"Yeah, I'll get Angel," I said and went up the staircase getting Angel.

- Chloe's (Buttercup) P.O.V. –

I went down to the basement and sat down on one of our coaches. Soon enough the girls came down and I turned my attention to them.

"So girls what is the plan for the band competition thing," I asked.

"Well what the competition is having the band competing with other bands… Well have you seen the X Factor right?" Angel asked. I nodded. "It's basically the same thing and we make our own songs instead of cover them."

I nodded processing the information.

"The grand prize is a recording contract," Maria finished.

"What song have you made?" I asked.

"None, but I still have the notebook filled with songs we were younger. I thought we can edit them and make them better," Maria said nodding up the notebook.

I nodded and took the notebook from her and looked at songs. I saw Angel and Maria's handwriting on a few songs that were terrible. I look and looked until I found one that I liked written by…. Me. No wonder. I showed them the song and they nodded and approved.

"I'll work on this at home," I stated while looking at my phone clock 4:30 almost time for me to go to work.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" both Maria and Angel said.

"Both of you get it. I'm leaving either way. I'll just pack up," I said not looking at them but placing the notebook in my bass case.

They both ran up the stair to open the door. I put my case over my shoulder and went up the stairs.

"Butchie you should really pay more attention to me," a girl's voice whined.

I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Butchie?'

"Shh... I'm in important call," he whispered back. "Yes sir. I'm not sure if we can. I will ask my brothers and manger…" he paused for a minute or two. "Yes I will contact you as immediately after I know… okay thank you. Goodbye."

I slowly walked up the stairs and peeked out to see Butch on the couch with a girl clinging on to him. It don't seen the Butch mind but it also didn't seem that he was comfortable with the girl smothering. The girl was beautiful; she looked taller than I did, bug uh chest and butt with her makeup done perfectly. Her outfit was pretty as well. I looked down at what I was wearing my regular black jeans and a pull over, with my regular beat-up converse, and regular makeup.

I gripped the handle of my bass case and walked out with my poster regular straight as I walked out the front door I heard the girl say something.

"Who are you? The maid?" she said.

I turned my head and glared at her with no emotion. However, continued to the door.

"I'll tell your superiors that you have an attitude to guest," she said with a snarl in her voice. "Who are you? I was sure that Maria and Angel don't have another sister."

I turned, "And you are who are you to tell me I'm not? You are not part of the family, you don't know anything. Don't but in you nose in other people's business."

"Just telling me who you are?"

"You don't need to fucking know." I gave her a death glare. The girl seemed shocked as if this was the first time someone has yelled at her.

"Maria! Angel!" There is stranger is in the house!" she screamed.

As soon as she said that, they rushed in. They looked confused. "Where!?"

"Right there!" she pointed at me and I scoff.

"She is our -" I put my hand up.

"She doesn't need to know anything about me." I growled. "Don't tell her anything about me. That goes to for you to Butch."

They nodded. She looked shocked. However she composed herself and said, "I don't even want to know about a skinny little stupid -"

I slapped her it was very audible, the room went silent and I grabbed her shirt, "Listen here, don't open your mouth if you don't know where belong at the topic." I turned and left the house. I need to get work and this girl is pissing me off.

I ran to work, clocked in and ran to my dressing room, hurried to changed and fixed my make up. My lipstick ran a bit, I checked my time and it seems I'm early be 15 minutes. I sat put my contacts in.

I started thinking of Butch and that stupid girl that he was with. Ugh, I think he likes her. If he does ugh. However, I haven't met her properly and I already don't like her.

I just got an idea, I took out my notebook and started to write.

"Buttercup you're on at 5," Rebecca said through the door.

"Thanks, I'll be right out," I said putting away my notebook and slipped my heels on. I ran to the stage fixed my hair one last time, grabbed my mic. I looked out into the crowd, my eyes widen but then sharpened into a death glare.

Butch and that girl….

* * *

The end. Sorry for being late. Just I was lazy but umf.

Song request if you like any song to be in the story just private message me or whatever.


	6. Chapter 5

- Butch P.O.V-

I sighed as I watched Chloe leave the house. I wanted to tell her about the concert to see if she was free if not reschedule, but she ran out before I could. I laughed at Suzuki who was grabbing her face.

"Butchie!" she yelled at me. I laughed even harder. I will give Chloe this point Suzuki was being a bitch to her. Although she seemed so cold toward Suzuki, but they haven't meet yet.

Have they?

I heard my stomach growl at me. Suzuki looked at me startled, I shrugged and stood to my feet.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Nah there is a great little restaurant close by, I want to see if my… friend is working today. She is a really great –" she put a finger to my lip.

"Who is 'she'?" she growled.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Of course it does! She might try to…" she trailed off with a bright red on her face. My eyes widen, then closed slightly.

_She likes me! Ugh but I don't like her in that way. I like… _I trailed off in my thoughts. _Anyways its okay to give a white lie once in a while right?_

"Well, my friend is more like a girlfriend," I said waiting for her reaction.

She snapped her head up, her face went pale, and she frowned a bit then smiled brightly. "Well that's great! Can I come to? I'm dieing for a bite to eat."

"Sure lets go," I said. I called out to my brothers I would be going to The Web. They yelled an okay back; I walked down the streets and to The Web. Although I did that Suzuki whined about me going to fast, I was walking normally but she was wearing heels. Oh well.

I got us a table by the stage. We got our orders and chatted with one another until the lights flashed at the stage catching our attention.

The lights continued to flash. Then flashed black and went back to light. There he was standing in the middle of the stage with a hand to hip, other hand to her side, and a big grin on her lips. She slowly raised the mic to her lips and open he mouth.

"Hello!"

"Hey," the crowd said.

"So for today first day I will be singing a new song; and just so you know I do have all these songs online so if you do try to steal my songs you will go to jail," she laughed and winked. The crowd laughed. "I'm not joking somebody tried to steal my song last time I preformed." The crowd gasped. "Anyways lets get the party going."

The lights flashed with different colors and the band started to play.

"_Please speak softly_

_For they will hear us_

_And they'll find out_

_Why we don't trust them_

_Speak up dear_

'_Cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know_

_Why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me _

_This conspiracy against me_

_Yeah… Yeah…_

_And tell me how_

_I've lost my power_

_Ohh... Yeah,"_

I was soon lost in the music. I watched her as she danced and interacted with the crowd. She reminded me of someone… I just can't remember who, bright green eyes, jet black hair. She looked like Chloe! But she can't be Chloe, she doesn't like to sing, her sisters tried to make sing but soon enough she slapped them and walked away.

I was astonished when they were able to talk a sentence with her, but with me I could barely say a word before she walks away. But the few time I was able to talk to her she would blush a light pink. Anyways she wouldn't do this would she. Nah she wouldn't. We ate quietly and watched her. Suzuki was astonished, she looked jealous, impressed, and in love all in one expression. Don't ask how but she is.

She covered songs, she had dancers in some songs, others she had little kids from the crowd dance with her. The lighting and staging were great, better than what I've seen in professional artist staging.

She ended the show with her on top of the piano singing the last note. She was in heels as well. She jumped down with a loud audile thud but it didn't seem to hurt her at all. She bowed and walked off the stage. She was beautiful.

Now we had to leave as the next girl came on.

- Chloe's (Buttercup) P.O.V. –

I went home and worked on both my songs. I finished my song and soon enough finished the song for the band. Apparently, Maria and Angle put us already under our name PowerPuff Girls and with our stage name. Good.

We had to go in a week.

_ Week Later_

We were standing in line to get our turn with the mysterious judges. 'Blossom' fidgeted with her hair, 'Bubbles' was picking at her nails. I stood firm and tall waiting our turn. Eventually they called our name. We walked into the room. It was very similar to the American Idol audition room but there were interments. We walked to the center of the room. We looked at the judges and saw that it was the all three RowdyRuff Boys and Robin.

"Hello!" Robin said.

"Hi," Blossom said.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Well I'm Bubbles, this is Blossom and Buttercup," Bubbles said with her cheery voice but with a hint of nervousness.

"I see, nice names. What interments do you play? And did you come with a song?"

"Well Bubbles plays drums, Buttercup the bass and I sing and play guitar," Blossom said. "And we did prepare a song."

"I see, well please play," Robin said.

We nodded and picked up our interments. Bubbles did the three count with her sticks and we started to play.

"_You never take_

_Take the time_

_To really look at the one_

_The one I really am_

_You try to fit,_

_Fit me in your perfect box_

_You let me slip_

_Between the cracks_

_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Maybe someone_

_I don't want to be _

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true colors gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_I bet you don't_

_Don't even know my favorite song_

_You tell me how_

_How I should wear my hair_

_You want to change_

_Everything I ever was_

_Try to release me_

'_Til I'm not there_

_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Maybe someone _

_I don't want to be_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true colors gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I'm faded_

_Like I never was_

_And I don't even know myself_

_Yeah_

_I'm faded _

_Into what you want_

_But I'm not sinkin' into well_

_I don't wanna be your _

_Little girl_

_Picture perfect pretty girl_

_Who's got, nothing to say_

_I'm not gonna wait around_

_Let you run my whole life down_

_So you can watch me."_

Blossom and Bubbles could never sing long note so I sang the next the next line.

"_Fade away" _I sang longer than what I wanted but it seem to wow the judges. They sang the back up vocals.

"_You try to fit,_

_Fit me in your perfect box_

_You let me slip_

_Between the cracks"_

Both Blossom and Bubbles sang,

"_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Maybe someone I _

_Don't wanna be_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true color's gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I'm faded_

_Like I never was_

_And I don't even know myself_

_Yeah_

_I'm faded _

_Into what you want_

_But I'm not sinkin' into well_

_I'm faded, hated_

_Slippin' away_

_As I disappear in the dark_

_I'm faded, hated_

_So far away from _

_who I was at the start._

_I'm faded, hated_

_Slippin' away_

_As I disappear in the dark_

_I'm faded, hated_

_So far away from who I was at the_

_Start."_

They finished. This song means almost the world to me, I didn't want Blossom to sing this song. Nevertheless, it was okay I guess. She preformed it well but not good enough in my opinion. The judges looked shocked, but impressed.

"Girls! That was amazing." Robin said. "Who made that song? The lyrics made me have goose bumps but I'm sorry but the singing need more work. But the harmonies in the last verse were perfect!"

"Buttercup wrote the song," Bubbles said.

"Buttercup girl will you sing a few verse?"

"Sure," I said in a mumble.

_Yeah_

_I'm faded _

_Into what you want_

_But I'm not sinkin' into well_

_I don't wanna be your _

_Little girl_

_Picture perfect pretty girl_

_Who's got, nothing to say_

_I'm not gonna wait around_

_Let you run my whole life down_

_So you can watch me_

_Fade away"_

I finished by dragging the 'fade away'.

"Right there was what I thought was great!" Robin said. "However since this is your band you think what is best."

Butch nodded. "Robin is right. Blossom you have a great singing voice but for this song, Buttercup had a more passionate vibe when she sang. It might be because she wrote it or she want this more than you do." I snortted. "What's funny Buttercup?"

"I didn't even want to come on this show they made me..." I traded off.

"Whatever you we're all great!" Boomer said.

"I agree," Brick said.

"Vote?" Robin asked. They all nodded. "What do you think?"

"I vote a yes," Brick said.

"I voted a yes," Boomer said.

"Yes," Butch said.

"And so do I," Robin. "You guys are heading for Hollywood!"

Holding up a golden slip with numbers on it. We thanked them and walked out. Greated with the host and me turning my face from the flashing lights. While the girls continued to talk about what just happen.

We left the building and went our spreate ways. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, fixed my makeup and changed from my heels to toms. I took of my earlings, necklace, and put them all into my bag. I made my way to the store to pick up a few items.

* * *

Sorry for not updating computer problems. Wrote this on my phone, updating later since I missed two weeks. I owe you readers another chapter.

Songs used:

Conspiracy by Paramore

Link: youtu. be/ k5u- olKzNGw (erase spaces)

Faded by Everlife

Link: youtu. be/ jmvIx- 4lG8Y (erase spaces)


	7. Chapter 6

-Chloe's (Buttercup) P. O. V.-

I sighed as I picked up the phone. I had just arrive at home from my nap at the park and trips of the store and I'm still tired I don't have time. - Well I do I just don't want to interact with people at the moment.

"Hello?" I said looking in my cabinet for a snack.

"Chloe! It me Angel!"

"What?" I said looking at something but then changing my mind.

"Damn, I see how it is!" She said as if she were shocked that this was the frost time I spoke to her in that manner. Like hell it was the first time, I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways you wanna go to a concert?"

"No." I said while holding a Nature Vally bar the green one.

She gasped, "why not!"

"It would most likely be those lame 'artist' on the radio that I don't like."

"Come on they aren't that bad."

It was silent on the call for a minute or so.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Extremely."

She sighed over receiver, "it the RowdyRuff Boys they practically begging us to bring you."

"Don't care." I paused. "Is that all?"

"Yea, I guess I'll tell them you didn't wanna go." She paused. "Break my Boomie's heart."

I rolled my eyes, that'll work. "Shame oh well. Bye bye."

"Chloe-"

I hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket and started to eat my snack. I walked to the couch and watched tv.

I watched half a show and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I put my tracking call log off and answered.

"Hello?"

"Your seriously not coming," a deep voice said.

I hung up. Who the hell was that?

A few minutes my phone rang again.r

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe! Angel again. I'm gonna pass you to one of the boys." She giggled and past me to one of the boys before I could reject.

"Chloe! It's me Butch!" Same deep voice said. I hummed a greeting. "You seriously not coming?" I hummed a yes. "Please come the boys and I have very big surprise for you."

"I'm not a fan of surprises."

"Please we have been working on this for mouths can you please come and we as a group will never ask for anything again."

"Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Kay?"

"Too long well drive to were your at."

My eyes widen, "NO! I mean no. I'll be there soon enough. Bye bye."

"Chloe-."

I hung up.

I smirked, I liked doing that to people. I quickly reapplied my eyeliner and a black shirt and carried my hoodie while I hurried to put my sneakers on. Fuck it I picked up my sneakers and ripped my socks of and carried them in on hand while I ran down the stairs.

I ran barefoot through the street until I got to the girls house. The car waiting door open still running I just jumped in and closed the door.

"Yo!" I said while everyone stared at me. The limo driver started to pull out and I started to put on my shoes and socks.

"Did you ran barefoot?" I rolled my eyes

"Not at all I decided to take my shoes off, to show you my pedicure." I said sarcastically shoving my feet out to show my toes that actually did have a pedicure.

"Are you saying that sarcastically or-?"

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically but with venom in my voice.

"Sarcastically." I started to put my socks and shoes on.

"Good guess." Finishing tying my shoes. Slipping my hoodie over my shirt.

"So did you literally jump in while running into a car?"

"Why not?"

"You could have gotten hurt!" I heard Maria's scolding voice.

"Ah-" I put up a finger. "But I didn't, that's the important part. Either way it's not like it's the first time-" I mumbled off.

"What was that?" Angel said.

"Nothing."

Maria seemed skeptical but said nothing, continued talking with Brick.

I started to fix my ponytail. Sleeping and running isn't a good thing for hair.

I looked at the boys. All in they're signature color tank top, hood over it with black jean and I don't care what type of shoes they wear.

The girls were in sparkly signature color dress and heels. They had a tiny bit more make up than usual, hair curled, jewelry a little over done and a light color bag.

And I look like a potato.

.

.

.

.

Great.

I went on my phone and started to play a game.

"Dude she has 3,612 on Flappy Bird right now," Boomer said.

I gave him a quick glance and rolled my eyes. Please, not even my best.

"This game is starting to bore me," I said as I stop trying letting the bird crash into the moving pipes. Then exciting to my home page.

Boomer seemed shocked but played it off.

"This car ride is to long, I'm dead! I'm a fucking talking skeleton."

"Langue!"

"It's English, fuck off mom! Or do you want be to say it in Japanese?!"

"Well someone's in mood."

"I'm hungry that why." I said laying flat on the floor of the limo. "I haven't ate. Hashtag: starving, yo-were-is-the-food!" I said making a hashtag with my fingers.

They laughed.

I stayed on the floor as we drive to the stupid concert. Kicking my feet to people , and doing weird things to people's shoes.

"Chloe we are at the concert lets go." Brick said. I got up -sorta- and walked to the door getting out.

People surrounded up but private bodyguards were around us and the boys taking to the concert backstage.

The boys got ready and people tried to get me in something like Angle and Maria. I ain't about that girly life bae don't even try.

There was one that was very persistent. Came up to me every 5 minute with sparkly light green dresses or peachy pink. She would ask me if I would want to wear it. Right now I will give her a warning and if she come back I'll punch her.

I put in my headphone in and put it almost the highest volume.

"Where is that horrible shirt girl, I got more dresses!" She squealed.

"Give it a rest she's not putting on a dress. She's gonna punch you if you near her." Said another dresser.

"No she won't. Look she's over there." She started to start towards to me waving her hand as if we were friends. I flicked her off. She seemed shocked them I put the next finger to she huffed her cheeks and walked away. Why she getting booty hurt? I don't even want to- well whatever fuck her.

I heard chuckles and giggles but I ignored them going back on my phone. I heard screams, I looked up to see girls just fangirl over the sight off the boys. VIP group.

I didn't know when but they came near me and Butch tOOK ONE OF MY HEADPHONES OUT!

"Chloe I gotta ask you-"

"Why the hell are you touching me!"

"I just grabbed your ear-"

"Don't touch me again that ain't cute. I was listening to music, I could have been listen to my favorite song, or song that reminds me of a dead person that I love."

He chuckled. "Alright I get it! No touchy you or head phones!"

I looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up. I put stop to my music.

"Now what do you want?"

I played another game.

"Why didn't you eat any of the food on the table? I though you hadn't ate."

"I thought it was only for people who were working," I said playing.

"Well yea but it also for special guest of the performer and yea. You are able to eat it."

"It wouldn't feel right. To me I have to either earn the food especially since a worker could be hunger and I'm taking there food I'd rather not."

He chuckled and put a hand out towards me. I accepted it, raising up to my feet.

"You're a weird girl."

"Thank you. Look I'm blushing." I said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me along to the food table. He grabbed a plate and put a little bit of everything he liked and forced it into my hands.

"Eat."

"Thank you." I said mumbling eating the finger food. "Don't you wants some. I can't eat all of this."

He nodded and started to eat with me.

"RowdyRuff Boys on in 20 min," a man with a clipboard and a head set, he saw Bitch patted his shoulder. Butch nodded and the man walked away.

"Come, I'll show you were we want you to sit for you and that surprise of yours," he said.

I groaned.

"Can't I just have it now?"

"No."

I frowned and groaned again.

He brought me to a chair, "Here is where you wait until you actually receive your gift."

I groaned.

He rolled his eyes. "You will be on the side line most people would die for that."

"I wouldn't for you. I see you everyday. I don't see why everyone is so fussy. A person should be loved for who he is not for what he is. But whatever other people think differently of course." I thought out loud.

"What was that?" I heard a voice say.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud."

"RowdyRuffs to stage 5 minute for curtain call!"

I turn to Butch who seemed in a deep thought. "Butch you got 5 minute for curtain call." He snaps his head. "I suggest you go now. I'll take my seat. Kay?"

He nodded and ran off hair whipping around.

I sat still with a plate with half finished food. I ate small bits.

The show started.

I took notes on everything I didn't or did like.

Things I did like:

• Interaction with crowd

• Few songs

• Some dance moves

That's it? I thought I liked more... Oh well, the next list.

Things I didn't like:

• To many lights flashing in between songs

• To many pauses

• Voice cracked at high notes (more H2O)

• Fan signs were stupid

• Fan tried to get on stage (stupid)

This is so far from there performance.

I watched the show taking more notes. I notice everyone and a while one of them would look if I was still here.

They serious? They have a gift for me! I want it, I'm gonna wait for this gift. A gift is something free you don't turn it down.

(Math Time: My logic yours)

I watched as the show progressed. Leaning back in my comfy chair, sometime it's better to watch a show then preform it. However, I wouldn't do this everyday. I still love performing, I think I always will but this is relaxing I guess that's what I'm trying to say.

"Please with a warm welcome give our friend Chloe on the stage," Boomer said.

The crowd erupted with cheers. They don't know me though, I hope at least. Anyways I walk out onto stage without disconnecting any cords.

I had a bright smile on my face but on the inside it was the exact opposite. I was freaking out, mad and excited for my gift whatever it maybe. "Why am I up onstage?!" I said in a angry voice but the big smile was on my face.

In the front rows girls were waving staying hi. Some were talking and pointing at me and laughing. I hope it's about something on Butch's face not at me. I wrapped an arm around my stomach this is what I do when I'm nervous or I don't want to be at the place I'm at. Doesn't really matter it's either one or the other. Other girls were scream because they were either mad or jealous but I heard in the back that they were cool with me being here. Other girls were yelling at them to bring them up on stage as well or something along those lines.

"This is our friend Chloe! She has two amazing sister, the other two sisters are very similar and Chloe here is very different then her other sisters. The love glamor and makeup and stuff like that Chloe loves simple stuff. We felt that people looked down at Chloe and we wrote this song just for her and other girls that are in similar situation." They said. My face went pale, I went stiff and my eyes dilated.

They...

Did...

Not...

The music started to play, those fuckers did.

_[Brick]_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, _

The boys started dancing around me and it feels super weird -sorta-.

_yeah, yeah_

_[Butch]_

_Front page magazine_

_Everybody says that she's a queen_

_But that's you to me_

_And I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

He tried to grab my hand I didn't react I was just there. More for show and less for fun. But to other people this must be hilarious.

_[Butch and Brick]_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could believe in yourself _

_In the way I believe in you_

What the fuck is he talking about? I have okayish confidence! Especially on stage. But you don't know me how can you tell me to do that id you hardly know me!

_I-I do_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_[All]_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, _

_I have no doubt you're the one that I want _

_(ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better _

Who the fuck did they contact? How did they know that I had a sister complex. How did they know I was jealous of Maria? They couldn't have could they?

_(ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_[Butch]_

_Fast lanes, limousines_

_Baby, there can be no guarantees_

_But if, you're with me, _

_you know I can guarantee that_

_Cause I'm attracted to your passion,_

_Be yourself, forget the fashion_

_Just keep that smile on your face_

I hardly smile around any if you. This song is had the facts messed up!

_You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting_

_[Butch and Brick]_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

At this point there are background dancers they are thrown roses around handing me a one rose per dancer. Please stop. I'm use to people dancing WOTH ME not FOR ME . I prefer my way.

[All]

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want

(ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want, yeah

But you're the one I want, yeah

They stopped giving me rose so that's good but know they are just dancing interacting with the crowd and they try to make me to do the same. Not my show I don't have to do anything. I stood firmly where I was.

_[All]_

_All you Chloe's,_

_All you Chloe's_

_They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)_

_All you Chloe's_

_You should know that you're my diamond in the rough_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

All slowly turn to me then dancer around me again. Just stop.

_[All]_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

All the dance left. So it was only the boys who were so happy like they have accomplished so much. I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

They don't know anything, let alone 'want' me. I just wanted to stay home. This song is horrible, and stupid I don't like it. It's focused on me Chloe on Buttercup. Chloe is a nobody why not make a song about how insure I am and how they think my sisters is hot! How is this helpful!

_(ooh-ooh-oo)_

The song finished the boys were all around me with big smiling faces. They cover my face enough let my frown on and a single tear roll down my check. I though I whipped it quickly enough but I didn't they all saw.

They all seemed ashamed. I gave them all big hugs. Time to work my acting skills.

I grabbed one of the mics. "Thanks guys I really loved the song. I see know that I can turn to you for help. I loved that you guy went to so much effort to make this song and performance, I am very thankful. Now I won't keep you any longer from the people you actually want to hear, ladies and gentlemen." I gave the mic back dropping the act my frown showed and more tears rolled down as I ran off the stage and out the building.

I can't talk to them, I can't see them, I just can't!

They think they know me! Ha! They wish they made a song for me, this should be sweet but it isn't. The song is a boy me behind insure about how people only see the sister whom is glamorous and don't see the simple plane jane girl Chloe. This is how I interpret it. I also interpret that they they said they know me that they 'want' me most likely my body. They don't want anything else.

I don't think they did this intend but it's how it ended up. As I finished climbing up the staircase and running for my apartment. I took my keys out and opened the door let myself in, closed the door and collapsed onto the floor crying . My knees were to my chest. I stayed there crying for I don't know how long. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep with tears rolling down from my face.

Thinking:

Do they really think I'm that pathetic to make a song about it?

* * *

Sorry if this seems small my computer crashed and my laptop does work with my internet. So we are fixing both of them so I had to type this on my phone so that's why it might have shorter paragraphs so sorry. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Songs used in this chapter:

Chloe by Emblem 3

Link: youtu. be /EWaFP0y FhNg (erase spacing)


	8. Chapter 7

- Chloe P. O. V. -

I woke up with the sun shining at my face, I slowly got up from the cold title floor. My face felt horrible I took of my shoes then put my slippers and went to the bathroom. I'm happy that I had my glasses instead of my contacts, my face was bad enough. My cheeks puffy with black tear stains from my eyeliner, I basically looked like a panda not a cute panda the ugly one that one one likes panda.

I sighed and washed my face and put some cream on to prevent a brake out. I put a different cream over my eyes so they don't wrinkle out.

I pulled my hair out from the ponytail and ruffled it. It looked oily, the crease from the band, and it was puffy. I decide to take a shower and then I'll eat and do nothing.

I took my shower, then hurried to put my favorite pjs lastly my body cream. You know for to have healthy skin, healthy skin is happy skin. I made some waffles and got some ice cream. Boom breakfast!

I took my food to my living room, I place my glasses on and turned my tv. I flipped through channels until I saw the boys on the new. I thought, 'let's see what they got into now!'

"So boys I heard that you guys brought on one of your friend on stage for a special song," the interview said. My eyes widen they heard already. The interview looked at his cards, "Here it says her name is Chloe and goes to your school."

"Yea," Brick said. "What about her?"

"Well I only heard from some fans that she came out before the show even stop. They said she was crying and running away from the building," he said looking at the boys who were a bit paler at the question. I turned pale as well.

"No she stayed with us until the show was over," Butch said with his usual collected voice. The other two boys nodded.

"I see. A lot of fan say on some social media sights that the song was stating she thinks less then what she actually is. Some people are saying that she got to be on stage by uh- doing the nasty with you three and stuff like that. Do you want to address that?" The interviewer said.

I got water in my eyes, I would never do that.

"If people are saying that they are no fan of ours. Chloe, she was the first person ever to treat us like regular guys, that were weren't even famous. She walk over us and talk to us like we were children. And... We liked that about her," Butch explained.

"She treat us with care but not the type from family or fans. She didn't even look at us at first, she punched us she didn't treat us like porcelain that was ready to brake at any given moment," Boomer continued.

"Now to anyone who says that are saying Chloe is something she is not knock it off. That's not cool and if you do that you are not our fan you are just a bully," Brick said to the camera.

The interview seemed impressed. "Okay so I also hear that you guys are going to be on the new show Battle It Out!"

"Yea we are going to be the judges for the show," Brick said.

"The first episode will premier this week on Monday, 8-9 East Pacific Time," Butch said.

"That's all the time we got for this time," the interviewer said. "Until next time. Give it up for the RowdyRuff Boys!" The crowd cheers and the boys smile and wave then walk off.

I turned off the tv. The boys defend me, they said so much nice things about me they probably don't mean it though. I sighed and looked at the time saw that it was nearly 3. It was Monday and I had to work again at 6 until 7:40 then home.

Me and the girls don't go to Hollywood until next week Monday. So one week of work then I'm off everyone says that they will miss me, miss my performance, they will also miss my new song that I would sing. They all are liars. They all hate me, they won't miss me. Horrible liars.

I sighed thinking I had to go to work and I didn't even prepare a song. I have some time right now. I don't really have anything to write about... Maybe I could do something with the rumors. I smirked and thought of an idea. Let's get to work.

-Time Laps-

It was soon my turn to go on stage and I finish instructing the Rebecca on my new song for the last song and how I wanted her to do the lights.

I was in a black lace tank top with thick straps, 4 inch tall heels, and a black mini skirt with ripped up tights. My makeup was the regular eyeliner, mascara, and red lips. My hair was down with a curled wavy half pinned up.

I grabbed my mic and when the lights turned down I have all my musician sheet paper with the notes on it. I explained it was a new song and to play it for the last song. The lights flickered at a fast past signaling I had to be in the front.

* * *

-Maria P.O.V.-

The boys dragged us to the Web screaming about how this was, 'Buttercup's few last performances in the Web. As well as how we shouldn't miss any of the, Angle and I just sighed but still went with them. They were excited to see the song she had planned. The few time we went to see Chloe perform, she gave a great performance. I hope she can plan the performances on Battle It Out like the one she does at the Web.

The boys reserved us a table a week ago for each day of the week under different names for each reservation. Today Boomer's name, next Brick, then Butch, then Angle lastly my name. We took our table, order a full dinner, and waited for Buttercup to come on to the stage. Soon enough the lights flickered and Buttercup appeared onto the stage, "Hello!"

"Hey!" said some of the crowd back.

"As you know, - for people how come regularly- these are going to be some of my last shows for the Web-," she said but the crowd starting to grown and a few boo's from the back. "Its okay guys, because you still will be able to see me on the television! I will be performing on the new show Battle It Out. But if I do go on the show and I come back and the Web is shutting down I will not be happy. So you guys gotta promise me that you will still come and eat and watch the other performers."

The crowd mumbled an agreement. She laughed and placed the mic towards her lips. "Alright lets get this party started. 1. 2. 3 go!"

The music started and the lights flickered in different colors.

_Time Laps_

"Alright! Now this week one of my very close friend has been attacked from the public I think you people know whom I'm talking about. The RowdyRuff's made a song about her, but anyways she's been attack from so called 'fans' and I made this song on what she is going through. Guess what, she doesn't care. She doesn't give two f's about what they think she's been reading the comments and she just laughs but anyways this song is for my best friend Chloe!"

The music started.

_Na, na, na, na,_

_Na, na, na, na,_

_Na, na, na, na,_

_Na, na_

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend_

A boy popped up and went to her side, he 'boyfriend'.

_I don't know where he went_

She looked side to side and shrugged.

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not going to pay his rent_

_(Backup: Nope)_

Back up dancers appeared both girl and boys on either side.

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

The backup dancers paired up and rocked back and forth as if arguing.

_(Backup:_

_Na, na, na, na_

_I wanna start a fight _

_Na, na, na, na_

_I wanna start a fight)_

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

The backup dancers throw punches some 'missed' and some got the punch. The one that got punch fell then got back up.

_And I don't need you_

The girls dancers went to Buttercup's side and the boys went to the 'ex-boyfriend' side. Then they collided to dance against each other.

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_(Backup; Uh, check my flow, uh)_

She jumped off the stage and went to a single-person table. The girl sitting there was re-applying her lip-gloss.

_The waiter just checked my table _

_And gave it to Jessica Simp-_

_Sh-_

She winked at the girl and walked away to another single-person table to a boy eating.

_I guess I'll go sit with drum-boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_(Backup; oops)_

When the backup sang oops she put a finger to her cheek and smiled innocently.

_What if this song's on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble _

_My ex will start a fight_

The backup dancers pretended to fight again.

_Na, na, na, na,_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight!_

The went to the stage and started to aggravate the boys and start to fight.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

She started to dance with the dancers. Which was just a jump, when both feet were placed onto the floor they kicked one up and then kicked back. For the rest of the song. But she kept dancing at random part when she sang.

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't fair_

_You never were_

_You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

She pushed the boys away from her and danced seducivly.

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_(Backup: we're done)_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_(Backup: I'm alright)_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't fair_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

She jumped up and down at one side of the stage then the other. She next got on top of the piano. She started to whip her hair a bit.

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba, da, da_

"Thank you! You have been a wonderful audience!" She said. The lights turned black and flickered back on with Buttercup gone. Everyone gave a standing ovation.

She really gave a great performance. We got up and paid the bill and left.

* * *

This is more of a filler chapter the next chapter will be longer and have more dept, so to stay.

This chapter had a song request by: Domitia Ivory

Song used:

So what by Pink!

Link: youtu. be / EH6 at HxFC tE (erase spacing)


	9. Chapter 8

- Chloe's P.O.V.-

This was the final day in Townsville before we have to go to Hollywood, it was what I've been dreading for the last couple of days. I know that some people would be ecstatic to be going to perform on TV and all that jazz. But when you're technically forced into this by you less favorite people in the world you probably would dread this to. Especially since you are doing all the work. Oh- and don't forget that the judges of the show are also you're classmates. And you don't want them to know that the girl is you because the last time you saw them, you were crying.

So to sum it all up I'm jumping for joy.

My performance at the Web was going to be a little bi of a full house since many people want to say goodbye to me. Well technically, it is not me. It's Buttercup who they want to say goodbye to. Because Chloe Uranium is not the person, they see on stage. I sighed thinking that I will be leaving soon. I guess I'll finish packing and get dressed for work and walk to the Web. I can't get dress in my dressing room because I emptied it all out telling them to let someone else use it while I'm gone. They didn't want to but eventually I persuaded them.

I walked up to my bedroom and got out my black luggage case- whatever it's called. I placed it onto my bed and put in all my jeans, shirts, and a few of my work clothes into the case. I placed in my regular makeup (eyeliner, mascara, few eye shadow pallets, canceller, red lipstick and lip liner). I also got a few of my favorite necklace, bracelets, movies, my song book, USB with my songs recorded in them, favorite lotion and matching perfume. I sighed and looked at the lime. It was getting closer and closer to 6. I packed my red converse, flip-flops, laptop + charger and done. I sighed thinking of what we were going to do. Since this is bands instead of a one-performer act, will this make it any more different from XFactor or American Idol? I'm not sure what to expect but that's okay, I went over to my closet and picked my outfit for today. Which was a tank top (that was in stripped in dark grey, grey, and black), leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black converse. I let my hair down- wavy, regular makeup, I grabbed my keys, and cell phone, put in my contacts, started my way out the door, towards the Web.

* * *

Once I clocked in and did my performance everyone seemed to be having a good time in the Web. At one table was Maria, Angle and the boys sitting and watching me happy as can be. The last song is when I stopped and had a 'heart to heart' talk with the crowd.

"AS you guys know this is my last show here in the Web. Because I'm going on the new show Battle It Out," the crowed creed as I said this. "So this is a good news bad news kind of thing." The crowd groaned as I said this. "Oh hush up, band new I'm not going to sing in the show I'm going to be the guitarist. One of my band mates is going to be the singer." The crowd boos. "I know guys, but what can we do? Anyways the good news is that I'm not quiting here at the Web. I'm still gonna perform here after the compiettion. And if we are able to come back to our home town I will come and perform here first thing! I will contact my boss and he will announce it alright?" The crowd cheered and I smiled and put the mic down to let them see. The cheered even more I put a hand to my hip. Bring my mic to my lip. "Alright. Anyways this song is about this guy and well I thought he liked me but he bough he didn't really did. HE was into this over chick that was the 'perfect' girl. Tall, skinny, cute, you know all that. Anyways lets finish the show!" I looked at Butch when I said that.

'1, 2, 3?'

_Yeah_

_Baby, I see the chick you're with_

_Wish that I never did_

_Per-perfect and five foot ten_

_Wish that I never did_

'_Cause I know I've been wasting time_

_Tryin'ta catch you eye_

_Yeah I know that I've been so blind_

_Thinking that I'm your type_

_And now I'm at home,  
I'm all alone_

'_Bout to pick up the phone_

_Got to call my genie so he knows_

_Yeah_

_I wish I was tall_

_I wish I was fast_

_I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_Cause if I want you, _

_I gotta have that_

_**(Back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_I wish I had style_

_I wish I had flash_

_I wish I woke up with a bag full of cash_

'_Cause if I want you,_

_I gotta have that_

_**(back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_Baby I'm gonna keep it real_

_Boy, you're the onw I want_

_I don't own any five inch heels_

_Just got my converse on_

_Neverthought I was insecure_

_Boy, look at what you done_

_I don't know what I studied for_

_Boy look at what you done  
_

_And now I'm at home,  
I'm all alone_

'_Bout to pick up the phone_

_Got to call my genie so he knows_

_Yeah_

_I wish I was tall_

_I wish I was fast_

_I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_Cause if I want you, _

_I gotta have that_

_**(Back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_I wish I had style_

_I wish I had flash_

_I wish I woke up with a bag full of cash_

'_Cause if I want you,_

_I gotta have that_

_**(Back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_G-A-E I'm talking about the one you're with_

_Yeah I'm talking about the way_

_I wish_

_You come closer to me_

_You come closer to me_

_You come closer to me_

_G-A-E I'm talking about the one you're with_

_Yeah I'm talking about the way_

_I wish_

_You come closer to me_

_You come closer to me_

_You come closer to me_

_Yeah_

_I got to call my genie so he knows_

_Yeah_

_I wish I was tall_

_I wish I was fast_

_I wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_Cause if I want you, _

_I gotta have that_

_**(back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_I wish I had style_

_I wish I had flash_

_I wish I woke up with a bag full of cash_

'_Cause if I want you,_

_I gotta have that_

_**(Back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_I wish I was tall_

_Cause if I want you I gotta have that_

_**(back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

_I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause if I want you_

_I gotta have that_

_**(Back up: Come, come kiss me, boy)**_

Through the song I dance a bit on stage, did a few gestures and others stuff.

"Thank you have a nice night!" The lights went black and I ran off stage then the lights flickered back on. The crowd cheered. And I went to go clock out. As I walked down the street I heard someone call my stage name.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" I stop to look who was calling my name. I look to see the boys and my sisters trying to run up to me.

I stood looking at them questinging look on my face.

As they came to a stop, "Yes how may I help you?" I said in a claming voice.

"Can we talk to you?" they asked.

"You already are," I said raising one of my eyebrow.

"No we meant over dinner or something?" Boomer said.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy. I have to go home and finish packing for the flight tomorrow," I said. "You should do the same since you guy are the judges."

"We did. But you haven't?" asked Brick.

"Well if you haven't notice I've been busy," I said gesturing toward the Web. He blushed. "If that's all you guys need to get off your chest I'll be going."

I walked away leaving them mouth open wide. I ran the corner and ran to a market and hid but decide to get some food since I have nothing in my fridge since I wasn't going to be there a while I didn't want anything to spoil so much I have just been eating sandwiches. I bought some chips, a bottle of soda, frozen pizza(small), and some candy. Then I went home with on one following me thank god. I eat most of the pizza the rest for tomorrow. Drink half of the soda, finished all the candy and eat half a bag of chips also for tomorrow. What I don't eat will be breakfast.

I went to bed after taking off my makeup and changing into my pj.

* * *

I woke up to my phone's alarm clock noise ringing. I groaned and rolled out of bed, went to heat up the pizza in the oven again. I took a shower while it re-heated it took me 15 minutes to take my shower and 5 minutes to put on a black shirt, dark jeans almost black, black converse, and a hoodie. I went into my kitchen took out the pizza set it on the table to cool a bit. I went to get the soda and the unfinished bag of chips. As the pizza cooled I went to my room grabbed my luggage and rolled it into the kitchen, I went back into my room to get my passport, house keys, phone and charger and put it into my bag. I grabbed some candy, plane tickets, my contacts (all three sets), spare glasses, and a book to read in the plane ride. I checked the time it was 4:02 a.m. I had to get to the airport by 6. I eat while I made sure I had every thing. I finished my food then throw away the trash. I looked at the time 4:49 a.m. I have enough time to go to the airport, I went to make sure every window were all closed and all the doors were locked. Finally, I grabbed the handled to the luggage case- whatever. I made my way out the door, locked it, and I was out the door. I made my purse in my hand and my luggage behind me. I made my way to the girl's house. I rang the doorbell. Sure enough, they weren't awake. I rang again. Finally Maria came down in her pj.

"Chloe?"

"Yep, now go shower and I'll out something for you," I said oushing my way in.

"But Chloe-" she said protesting.

"Did I stutter?"

"No," she said.

"Go," I said placing my case to the side of the couch. She went up the stair. I went to Angle's room and woke her up.

"Well be late so hurry up, I'll lay something out," I said as she got out of bed.

"Kay," was all she said as she went to her shower. I went to Maria's room and laid something out for her. A pink tight t-shirt over that was a black vest, light blue jeans, small brown wedges, bra and underwear was what she was gonna wear. I went to Angle's room again. I went into her closet, I grabbed a bra, underwear, light blue button up shirt over that was a black slip on sweater, with a black infinity scarf, dark grey jeans, big baby blue bag, and white flats.

I grabbed her luggage and Maria's luggage and dragged them down stairs. I made some quick waffles. I looked at the time 5:17.

"Get out of the shower!" I yelled.

"I'm getting dressed," they yelled back.

"Hurry or the waffles will get cold," I said. Soon enough they came into the room and started to eat. "We are taking on of your cars right."

Angle nods.

"Alright, give me the keys I'll go put in the cases," I said. Angle hands me her keys and I go to open the back of the car to get the all the cases into the back.

They finished up eating while I closed the back of the car. I gave the keys back to Angle and made sure that they had everything important things, passport, tickets, phones and any other kind of electronics. They had everything they needed. Now off to the airport!

* * *

End. Song was I wish by Cher Lloyd. (No rap.)

Link: you tu. be/Rvn 07 dJ8 wHY (erase spacing)

Hoped you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 9

- Chloe's P.O.V.-

-Time Laps-

We looked for the big bus that was suppose to take all the contests to the big house where we would live in for the time being of course. As we drove out to the 'house', I thought it was more like an apartment building. But you know they called it a house. Whatever floats your boat I guess, I'm calling it what I think it is.

They gave us information on what 'room' we will live in. We have to live in third floor because there where three of us. Whatever we got to the 'room' it had all the basic furniture. We had our own kitchen filled with nothing. That's smart, (sarcasm) we got our own beds. Two in one room, one other bed in any other room. I called the single room. They could share the two-bed room. I still don't trust them. I went to my room, put away all my clothes, and started to debate what song we would sing, if we had to perform of course. The person who gave us information on what we were going to do came up and explained that we were going to find out who our mentor tomorrow next the mentor's house of course.

I checked the time and it was 6:38 p.m. so I posted up a song on the Sound Cloud. I ordered a pizza from the near by pizzeria, got the girls to eat before I retreated to my room. I worked on some songs, not finishing the song just working on the lyrics. I also just went through my Dashboard on Tumblr, used my phone for a bit checking on what my favorite book fan page thing on Instagram, lastly watching a few reruns of shows on my Netflix. After that, I took a shower got into some sweats, a random t-shirt, and went to bed.

-Time Laps-

Our mentor is Robin.

-Another Time Laps (Next Week)-

This is the final day for practicing our song before we had to go to the judge's house. We had finished our practice session so I wasn't really worried the other where. They were freaking out on what they were going to wear, their makeup, hair, and whatever they are worried about. I on the other hand decide to go on Netflix. Connecting my laptop to the TV we had in the living room. I was watching old cartoons that they had available. This was not many; so I went on YouTube were almost anything is available. I sat happily eating some sweets. Soon enough I felt the couch sink in a bit more, indicating someone had sat down. I looked to my sides seeing that it was Angel and Maria watching the show with me, with child-like interest. I smiled at how they looked, usually it was a snobby look on their face.

Soon enough like children the fell asleep, I went to their room grabbing a blanket covering them, then unplugging my laptop from the TV and going into my room to do the same.

When I wake, I throw on a black hoodie ver my tank top, put on dark blue jeans, converse and put on my contacts, brushed my hair, and my regular makeup. They woke up and decide to get ready to.

"Blossom! Bubbles! Hurry up, well be late!" I said heading for the door with my key and phone in my hoodies pocket.

We went down to the busses where we drove to Robin's house and waited our turn. I was trying to hack Robin's wifi while Bubbles and Blossom was chatting with other contestant. Once I hacked Robin, I just went through Tumblr. Never a dull moment on there except when its Sunday- bleh!

Soon enough they called us and we went to go see he with her second judge. Her second judge was Cher Lloyd.

"Hello girls," Robin said. They smiled at her. "What will you be sing for us today?"

"We will be singing Royals," said Bubbles taking her part with the mic as I walk to the drum set and Blossom at the keyboard.

"What's with the switching interments?" she asked.

"Our band will do this a lot, we don't want to predictable. We want to be different," Bubbles explained. Robin nodded seeming impressed.

1

2

3

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address,_  
_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Crystals, May Bach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
_It don't run in our blood,_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

_My friends and I—we've cracked the code._  
_We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
_And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_  
_We didn't come from money._

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom._  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_  
_

* * *

Through out the song the were rocking there boy- dancing along to the song as well as their head.

"Thank you guys," Robin said. "We'll call you later."

We nodded and walked away. We went back to doing what we did before we were called. I just went back to Tumblr. _Supernatural fandom reference- I still need to watch that show! _

_T.A.R.D.I.S. _

_Hipster stuff.. _

_5 Seconds Of Summer stuff... _

_cats... _

_fanart... _

_Kellic- ship it! lol_

_Ugh the stupid app is going slow again. _

_Oh shit thats hella rad! _

_Can you not!_

"Powerpuff girls!" We walked to them to Robin area thing.

"You girls are going in. I liked your style, I love the rhythmatic you guys have and it just worked for me and you girls a girls are move on to the next round!"

Sorry for the late post. I had a very busy week ugh. I graduated so practice, getting the clothes and all that bull but yeah sorry for this filler chapter was a bit rushed I just want to get the story going.

Song used:

Royals by Lorde

Link:

ww w. you tube watch? v= SI u 5 K0 hen Aw (erase spacing)


End file.
